SCP-516
SCP-516, known under the alias the "Intelligent Tank", is a Safe-class SCP contained within the SCP Foundation. Description SCP-516 is a sentient T-55 main battle tank manufactered sometime between 1946-1958 in the Ukrianian SSR (modern day Ukraine). Its manufactering history indicates that at the time of its containment by the Foundation, it had a normal period of service in the military, and displays wear and age consistent with this finding. While most of the tank operates normally, its turret (dubbed SCP-516-1 by the Foundation) will behave on its own under given circumstances. SCP-516 can fire upon most non-living targets manually, but is selective of living targets. When attempting to fire upon an unarmed individual with no military history or a clean military record (no crimes and was honorably discharged), it will refuse to fire upon said individual by the means of jamming its main gun. If an individual however presents the means to physically harm SCP-516 (e.g. using a shoulder-fired rocket launcher), SCP-516 will automatically fire upon said individual. In addition, SCP-516 will also fire upon any former military member that was dishonorably discharged from their nation's military for villainous acts (such as murder or treason). SCP-516 however will not fire upon threats outside of its firing range (such as aircraft). Over a course of complex tests (such as having 2 D-class personnel handcuffed together), SCP-516 was determined to show signs of going to extreme measures to prevent harm from innocents. In one test where two targets were handcuffed together with one armed with a shoulder-fired rocket launcher and instructed to fire at SCP-516, SCP-516 fired in a particular spot that killed the armed target, but caused minimal injury to the other, unarmed target. If presented to fire upon a group of individuals, SCP-516 will refuse to fire, even if only some of the targets are armed. Trivia *In addition to SCP-516, the Foundation also contains two other SCPs that are sapient tanks: SCP-802 and SCP-3390. However, unlike SCP-516, these two tank SCPs are notably villainous in nature: **SCP-802 is a World War II Renault Char B1 tank that patrols a region of France and stalks anyone that trespasses onto that land, killing them if they do not leave SCP-802 alone. **SCP-3390 is a Char 2C Tank that hates it when people refer to the French as "Chesse-eating Surrender Monkeys" (a stereotypical insult pretaining to France's military preformance during World War II). Following a rampage in the facility it was contained within, the Foundation locked it within the subterranean basement and shut down the elevator, preventing SCP-3390 (along with the unfortunate Foundation personnel who were also handling it at the time) from returning to the surface. SCP-3390 currently spends its time stalking the basement, trying to track down the remaining personnel that trapped it down there, and in one instance actually tortured one into reactivating the elevator via overriding the system. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Lethal Category:Possessed Object Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Internet Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Military Category:Grey Zone Category:SCP Foundation Heroes Category:Patriots Category:Heroic Creation Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful